The present invention pertains to vehicle taillight assemblies, and in particular to assemblies providing upper auxiliary brake lights and viewing lights.
The use of upper auxiliary brake lights has become a requirement for all new passenger cars and has become increasingly popular for pickup trucks. Past artisans have designed such taillight assemblies adapted for use with hatchback cars and covered pickup trucks to include not only a brake light but also a viewing light which illuminates the interior of the vehicle. Typically, these light assemblies have been of a block construction having a brake light on the outer side directed to shine outwardly and a viewing light on the inner side directed to shine inwardly.
While past taillight assemblies have added an increased measure of safety due to the provision of the brake light, they have lacked the versatility often needed to make effective use of the viewing light. Moreover, particularly in covered pickup truck applications, the taillight assemblies project downwardly from the swung open rear door and thereby reduce the amount of vertical head space available for loading an item into the bed of a truck.